Taichi Clause
by Scarlet2
Summary: Sora is santa's helper at the mall...what will she do when santa is a no show? **taiora**


~Taichi Clause~  
~By scarlet~  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon  
  
The air was alive with that Christmas buzz, in every quarter of the globe people was preparing for the joyous holiday season. Bright eyed children clutched their mothers hands patiently awaiting of arrival of santa, and the sweet melody of those classic holiday songs floated through the air placing a smile upon the lips of anyone who heard..The Mall was a swirling mirage of bright red and green, decorated with everything from ribbons to bulbs, and the sprit of Christmas filled everyone's heart.  
  
Ok lets cut the crap! You really didn't believe that did you? I didn't think so, here let be tell you what it was really like. The mall was crowded with people, panicky husbands tried desperately to find a gift for the wives they'd forgotten, as mothers pushed and shoved to find that toy their kids just HAD to have. The only music was a off key radiation of let it snow, sung by something one nobody even heard of. As for me, I tried hopelessly to fend off the screaming youngsters, who had been in line for hours waiting for santa to arrive.  
  
A young girl pulled on my skirt, her blue eyes filled with tears. " Miss elf? When's Santa going to get here"  
  
I sighed, glancing at Kari who stood behind the camera. She just gave me a sympathetic look, and shrugged. I couldn't believe this was happening, where was Matt!?? He was suppose to play Santa! My blood boiled, I was going to kill that good for nothing no show santa! As far as I was concerned blond boy had better sleep with one eye open, or he'd find him self bald in the morning. The little girl tugged on my skirt again,  
  
"Santa will be here soon hon" I smiled "he's just having some reindeer problems that's all." She seemed to buy it and went back to her place in line. I scanned the crowd again for any sign of Matt, but saw nothing. I was beginning to lose all hope, then out if nowhere I saw a kid with fluffy brown hair, which was none other then Taichi Kamiya and an idea hit me! Tai could be Santa, he'd be prefect!   
  
"TAI!! TAI!! OVER HERE!" I shouted trying to yell over the screaming kids. He noticed and waved making his way over.   
  
"Hey Sora, nice outfit" he laughed referring to the elf costume I was wearing. I smiled, playfully punching his shoulder.  
  
"Hey! Don't you start!" I giggled "hey Tai? Can I ask you to do me a favor?"  
  
He smiled, (did I mention how gorgeous he looks when he smiles) and nodded pulling me closer so he could whisper in my ear.  
  
"anything"  
  
" Will you play santa for the kids? Matt was suppose to do it but he didn't show up"   
  
He stared at me a minute before bursting into a fit of laughter and when he'd calmed down he simple said "when I said anything, I meant anything but that"   
  
What did I do you may ask? Well, I did what any self respecting girl would do in my situation. I cried. Tears and everything. Tai looked horrified, as he pulled me into a hug.  
  
"It's no fair" I sobbed into his shirt "all I wanted to do was spread a little Christmas cheer, now all these kids will be disappointed and it's all my fault"  
  
"No Sora, it's ok! I'll be Santa, I'll be the Easter Bunny if you want me too! Just please don't cry, I hate it when you cry"  
  
I sniffed, looking up into his soft brown eyes "really?"  
  
"Really" he smiled kissing the top of my head "just don't cry"  
  
"Oh Tai! You're a sweetheart!"  
  
"I know" he laughed "now where's this santa suit?"   
  
We walked into the back room of the mall and I showed tai the Santa suit, it fit perfectly although we did have a little trouble getting the hat on over that mess he called hair but we managed. He looked adorable! The rest of the after noon went by quickly, like I predicted tai was a perfect Santa and we had a absolute blast.  
  
When the last kid had left, I sighed with happiness! We had pulled it off! I screamed in surprise as Tai pulled me on to his lap.   
  
"Now little girl, what do you what for Christmas?" he laughed, I smiled pulling the fake beard from his face,   
  
"Only this" I grinned, pulling him into a soft kiss. "Merry Christmas Tai"  
  
"Merry Christmas Sora" he beamed, a light blush upon his cheeks, and before I knew it he pulled me it to another sweet kiss.  
  
And so ends the tale of Taichi Clause, as for me, lets just say I got promoted from elf to a much higher position.  
  
Love always,  
Mrs Clause(a.k.a Sora)  
  
ok.....I know that was a little fluffy but...I thought it was cute.....please review! I really want to know if anyone actually reads my stories....and who likes them! 


End file.
